Fifty Shades Forgotten
by alice7272
Summary: What if after Ana was attacked by Jack Hyde, she lost her memory? She forgot all about her and Christians relationship and she doesn't even remember the interview? What will happen to their relationship? I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fifty Shades fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! I have written a one off fanfiction about the book Delirium on a different account.**

**Please review! Thank you for reading. I'm not scared of any criticism, and I'm British and I've never been to America so a lot of the hospital chapters may be a bit off. I'm writing this on my iPhone and we all know how annoying the iPhone autocorrect is so forgive me for any mistakes! **

**Thanks again! **

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes fluttered open to what sounded like a hospital monitor. The room was so bright and unrecognisable. To adjust my vision I had to squint so hard that my eyes were almost closed.

The floor, ceiling and walls were so white they made my vision even more fuzzy. There were two lights hanging from the ceiling and one standing in the far corner. Next to what looked like a bathroom was a dark blue sofa. On the blindingly white wall in front of my bed was a giant plasma screen TV. I don't remember why I was in the hospital; but how on earth could Ray and Carla afford that?! And why would they get me a private room with its own bathroom?

I looked down and saw on my left; wires and tubes coming out of my skin, connected to monitors. On my right I saw something strange...

Some man I didn't know was grasping onto my hand. He had a beautiful head of copper coloured hair. I couldn't recognise him further as his head was lying face down on the mattress by my side. Who was this mystery man? I could tell from his breathing rate, that he slept. I pressed a button on my left side that called a nurse.

She waddled in and grinned and opened her mouth to talk but I lifted my left hand and pointed to the man on my right. Even though I didn't know him, it was incredibly rude to wake someone. I could only see the top of his head, yet he looked so peaceful, as his back rose and fell. She nodded and waddled to my side, checking all of my tubes and wires.

"Who is this man?" I hissed as quietly as I could. He stirred slightly and me and the nurse froze immediately, but luckily he fell asleep again.

"that's Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." she frowned in confusion.

"oh my, I must be placed in the wrong room. I'm not 'Mrs' anything. I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm not married!" I chuckled slightly, but stopped as the nurses eyes widened and her mouth formed into a little 'o'.

"I-I-I'll go get your doctor..." and she hurried out the room.

Mr. Grey... Mr. Grey... There are hundreds of people with the last name Grey, but who was he?

I retracted my hand from underneath him very very slowly, but regretted it immediately.

His head popped up and I recognised him now.

Christian Grey...

His grey eyes stared into mine and they were full of fifty emotions. Anger, happiness, sadness, horror; just plain old shock! His slightly open mouth now erupted into a brilliant smile that could make absolutely anyone swoon, regardless of gender.

"Christian Grey!" I gasped and sat up, ignoring the giant shoot of pain in my ribs and stomach. "W-What are you doing here? Are you donating to the hospital?"

He looked unbelievably confused but then his expression softened into a cheeky, seductive grin. His face inched closer and closer to mine, even though I moved back so I was pressed up to the iron bars on the bed "Is that how you want to play is, Mrs Grey...?"

"No! No, I'm not married to ANYONE in the Grey family. I'm Miss Steele, Anastasia Steele." trying to lighten the mood I awkwardly said "have you been smoking some homegrown?"

He gasped and moved back, giving me some space "Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking!"

"I don't know what is happening, Mr Grey, but I rarely joke..."

Then as our eyes locked together, both full of shock horror a tall blonde walked in, wearing a lab cost and scrubs. She was in her 40's or 50's yet she was so beautiful. I was immediately jealous of her, despite the age difference. Christian Grey looked at her with a worried look in his eye which defiantly didn't reassure me any more.

"Doctor!" I called out, inching towards the left side of my bed, away from Mr Grey "Why am I here?" I looked at Mr Grey then hissed "Why is he here?!"

Matching every else's reaction her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. "Ana..." she whispered and slowly stalks towards me "do you remember me?"

I searched around the room and my eyes locked on the tag on her coat "you're Dr. Trevelyn Grey. Are you related to Christian?" I tried to ask sweetly but my voice was very croaky.

"Yes, I'm his mother. Anastasia, do you remember me personally?"

I racked my brains. Was she a friend of Kate's parents? Or a friend of Carla or Ray? Had she treated me before? I looked at my hands and whispered sadly "No. I don't remember you." then snapping my fingers together and turned toward Christian "Thats right! My friend Kate - Katherine, is interviewing you in a week! You best be ready." I smiled. Why do I feel so comfortable around this man? He's the richest man in Seattle, shouldn't I feel intimidated?

"Ana stop playing games! God I have every mind to take you over my knee right now!" Christian shouted, pointing a long finger towards me. "sorry, mum." he nodded once to his mother.

I shrunk further away from him and whispered "What's happened to me?" then I looked up at the doctor and whispered even quieter "Can I be moved to a different room, please?"

She looked at Christian, as did I, and he nodded sadly. "We'll move you after a brain scan, Miss Steele."

I nodded and looked at Christian as I was rolled out of the hospital room. His face was full of so much pain it made me want to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

**To the two reviews that said there are others with the same name and one with the same story: I HAD NO IDEA! But I'm not going to change the name of my story, or the storyline because I did comeup with it and it doesn't bother me that someone came up with it to. If they contact me asking me to change I will, but if not I'm going to stick with this. **

**I know Ana didn't know CG but I've modified the origonal story so I could write this: it will make the story more accessible from my point of view if she does know him.**

**Thank you for the two nice reviews! **

* * *

"Does Mr Grey know what room i'll be in?" I asked Grace as I was being removed from the CAT scanner.

"I'll tell him if you like, but it's your privacy." she patted me shoulder reassuringly.

I mused the idea of Christian Grey sitting at my bedside day and night. Everyone thinks im his WIFE! I'm only 21 (or 22 now...), I'm too young to be married. Christian Grey is any girls dream man so why shouldn't I want to be married to him?

The nurse from earlier rolled me into a long room filled with other patients in rows. Strangely I felt more comfortable when I was in a shared room than the private room.

"I'll just study the scan and get back to you soon. Trust us..." Grace spoke confidently, her blue eyes staring down into mine. Thy were full of so much kindness and care. I felt like I would be safe with her wherever we were.

"O-okay. You'll explain everything to me after you find out what's wrong, won't you?" she nodded sincerely and after one last pat she strolled out of the room.

So Grace knows me, and I'm supposedly married to Christian Grey. THE Christian Grey. I racked my brains, trying to think about what I last remembered. I remember being at the apartment with Kate whilst she went on and on about finally landing that interview with... my husband. I remember me and Jose having coffee (well, I had tea) and he showed me some pictures he'd taken lately. He showed me a black and white photo of myself but was so embarrassed about it he just kept shuffling though the papers. I remember studying for my finals and Kate caught a mild cold but moaned about it for hours. I don't remember anything else...

Then - snapped out of my daze - i saw Christian walk past the doorway and stopped. He turned towards me and nodded his head. His eyes were bloodshot and he didn't smile at me, like i expected him to. I smiled and then turned on my side facing away from him. Luckily he got the message and walked on.

"Ana?" Grace woke me from my deep sleep.

I shot up even though my body ached all over. Like Christians eyes earlier, they were red and her eyelashes were wet "What's wrong with me?" I pressed, leaning towards her eagerly.

I guess I already knew it before she told me "After the... accident, you got what could be a mild case of amnesia. We aren't sure how severe it is but if you return to your normal life style or re-live the past, your memory has a chance of coming back. We need to discharge you from the hospital as soon as your wounds are healed."

"Where do I go after I'm healed?"

"Well, I called Kate and she said she'd be happy to have you stay at her and Elliot's house." she smiled happily.

"Elliot?" who was Elliot?! My best friend moved in with someone I didn't even know? Oh... it just occurred to me that i could know him.

"He is Kate's fiancé. They are due to get married in May. Elliot is also my son and Christians brother."

"Oh... What are my other options?" I asked. I'd love to live with Kate but I have no recollection of who Elliot is.

"Well, me and my husband would gladly take you in. So would Carla or Ray, but they aren't in Seattle..." of corse not. "You could also stay with Christian. He wants you to chose that option."

"what option would be best for me?"

"If you want to remember the last year, then I'd defiantly live with Christian. If not, and you want to go on living from your last milestone and re-writing the past year of your life, then I'd say Ray or Carla."

This was a big decision. Live with someone I don't really know or live with the two people and brought me up.

I said simply "I'd like to remember."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated the third chapter in so long guys! I just started sixth form and I've already been told to write 3 essays and do 3 hours on a piece of art, which is really annoying... **

**I wrote this chapter last night at 1 o'clock in the morning so bear with me if anything seems implausible or I've misspelt anything! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A head of blonde hair bobbed past the entrance my shared room. The girl turned back and stepped into the threshold. "Steele!" Kate shouted and ran towards me. The older patients stirred and made rude comments about 'the youth of today.'

"Hey, Kate." I croaked and wrapped my arms around her. When we pulled away I nodded in the direction of the two rings sitting on my bed side table and muttered "It's Grey now..."

"C'mon, Steele. Dont sound that upset about it! This is Cristian Grey we're talking about. Yes, he makes me blood boil but any girl would sell their soul to be married to him." Kate smiles sweetly whist laying next to me on my bed. I wondered if she was just making Christian sound better than he is so I'd try and remember or she was really telling the truth.

"Would you?" she raised an eyebrow "Sell your soul I mean."

She snorted and shook her head, then placed her left hand on my lap, making the diamond shine in the light. "I have my own Grey."

"Oh yeah... Elliot right?" This felt so strange; I was still so close with Kate but because this chunk of my memory had gone, it felt like I don't even know her anymore.

Kate smiled sadly and muttered "its so strange that you dont remember. You two were real close. Even closer than you and Mia."

"Mia? Who's that?"

Kate gasped loudly and then looked at the knotted hands in her lap "Mia is Christian and Elliots sister. This isn't right, Steele!" she shouted the last sentence, pulled our hands apart then threw hers in the air "You best remember soon! Christian truly loves you. Really. So do all they Greys'. If you decide to give up trying to remember... I don't know what I'd do."

"I won't! Didn't you hear? I'm going to live in Mr. Greys apartment so see if we can re-boot my memory."

"That's brilliant, Ana. God I've missed you." Kate rolled on her side and hugged me.

Then I felt something move in her jeans "Uh... Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?"

We laughed and she rolled her eyes, picked out her vibrating phone and grinned like a little girl who just got the newest barbie "It's Elliot!" she sang, jumped off the bed and skipped to the corner of the room whist cooing into the mobile.

She must really love this man. Kate never falls for anyone so quickly.

After a long while she walked back to me and sulked "I've got to go. Elliot said that work called home; I need to go in." She grasped my chin lightly and said "If that Christian ever gets too much for you, just call me, okay?"

I nodded and we hugged as we murmured our goodbyes "I'll see you soon. Tomorrow maybe, if I can get the time off work."

I nodded and rolled onto one side trying to get some sleep.

When I woke he was here.

Sitting at the end of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. All I could see was his crisp grey suit and his copper hair, but I knew it was Christian.

I dont know where all my new impulses came from but all I wanted to do was run my hands through his hair, grasping at the strands slightly and bring his face to mine. I wanted to kiss him and our tongues would intertwine for hours. Our foreheads would be pushed together as we caught our breath and a bead of sweat would roll off the back of his neck. He would trail his fingers up my leg starting at my ankle then up my calf, halting at my knee for a couple of seconds, then up my thigh. Then he...

"Ana..." Christian breathed happily. He was grinning at me and broke me out of my dream. Why am I thinking like this? It's never been like this with anyone else...

"Hello." I muttered awkwardly.

"I thought I should come and visit you. My mother said you were going to stay with me?" his eyes were full of excitement, and we're holding the smile that his lips didn't show.

"Yes, but don't worry; I wont be a burden. Im sure you'll have a spare room and I'll do all my own cleaning and cooking. I wont bother you at all." I rushed. His eyes changed from being happy to sad as Christian leant forwards slightly.

"I have the house keeper, Gail. She does all the cleaning for me and she can do it all for you too. Don't worry, baby."

"'baby...'" I muttered under my breath then looked up at him "Too soon Christian. I only met you yesterday."

"sorry." his eyes darted around the room awkwardly then landed on my belly. He just stared at it. Just sitting there looking at my stomach and I could swear I saw some tears gather on his eyelashes. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a goldfish then he said quickly "I should go. You're getting discharged soon I think. Call me when you find out." he fished into his pocket and pulled out a blackberry. He placed it on my lap and before leaving, Christian leant towards me. His lips just mere millimetres away from mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. I know he was thinking what I was: how much I'd like to reach up and kiss him. To have him lay with me right here right now.

Then, quick as a flash, he pecked the top of my head and rushed out of the room.

I touched my hair where he kissed me and closed my eyes. I don't know if he felt it too but a wave of electricity just ran straight through me.

"Mrs Grey?" at first I didn't react to the male nurse calling my new name

"I'm... Mrs... Grey..." those words felt so strange as they escaped my lips. I am Mrs Grey. Pull yourself together, Ana.

"Ah! Great! Right Anastasia, other than your head, your injuries aren't as bad as we thought and Dr Trevelyn Grey would like to get you out of here as soon as possible so we can try to recover your memory. How does letting you go tomorrow at noon seem?"

I nodded "sounds good to me. I haven't had a chance to ask anyone yet. How did I get here?"

He paused and pursed his lips "Your husband wants to explain that to you. We've been given strict instructions not to tell you. Sorry. Right, We just need to get you a CAT scan and an ultrasound and you'll be free to go."

Ultrasound? "why do I need an ultrasound?" my eyebrows burrowed down and the nurse looked at the chart again. He starred at it like he would tell him the meaning of life.

When he looked back up at me, his face was full of pure confusion "For the baby, Mrs Grey."

**I know that they wouldkeep Ana for longer than two and a half days after she woke, but I don't want so many chapters to be spent in the hospital; I want to get to the good stuff! More updates soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone who has left a review and all you readers! I'm overwhelmed with all the people who liked this story! I know it's early days but without you guys I probably wouldn't write any more of this fanfic! **

**Regarding the length of the chapters; I'm sorry they are so short, but don't worry! Theyll get longer as the story progresses! **

* * *

"what baby?" I growled at the nurse.

"Says here you're pregnant, Anastasia. You have been for 7 weeks or so. Your husband knew, as does Dr Trevelyn Grey. I'm surprised they didn't tell you... I'll go get Dr Grey." he stuttered and rushed out the room in long strides.

Where's that phone? Where's that phone?

Seriously? This man is married to me, surely he knows how cheap I am. He should've given me a good old Nokia, not a freaking Blackberry! I had to admit it though; it did feel great in my hand...

Before clicking on the contact list I starred at the background on the phone.

It was an image of me and Christian together wrapped in crisp white sheets. I had my side of the sheet wrapped around my body so only my shoulders could be seen and Christians was wrapped lower down so his chest was shown. It was covered in little white marks and scars. We were laying on a bed and his arm was stretched out taking the picture. Our faces were really close together and I was grinning up at him whilst he started lovingly at me. I wondered what other pictures were on the phone.

I snapped out of my little daze and scrolled through the contact list until I found Christian. There were so many names and contact pictures I didn't recognise. Who were all these people?

"Ana! You called!" Christian breathed happily down the phone. You could practically hear his smile; which would soon be broken.

"Yes I fucking called, Christian." I snapped and heard him gasp slightly on the other end of the phone "Turns out I'm with child. Was anyone planning on fucking telling me?"

"I was... I just didn't have the time..." he whispered

"Sorry excuse. I've got to go Christian. Getting an ultrasound. Bye, honey." I snapped sarcastically and hung up before he had time to apologise. Thank god, the old witty and outgoing Ana is back!

The nurse walked back in "Dr Trevelyn Grey isn't here right now but she has said she'll be coming over as soon as possible. Would you like to call your husband for the ultrasound?" he whispered and didn't make eye contact with me. He nodded towards the phone in my hand as he moved a wheelchair from the corner of the room to my bed.

"I have called him. I hope he isn't coming." I muttered softly and turned my head to one side as he helped me into the wheelchair.

"We're taking you down to OBGYN Mrs Grey. Theyll treat you nicely down there." he smiled sweetly but I gave him the death stare and he quickly avoided my gaze.

I turned away from the monitor and squeezed my eyes shut as the woman pushed the long stick inside me. I can't believe this. I remember being a virgin, yet I'm pregnant. This isn't right at all...

"There you are Mrs Grey. Theres your baby." The sweet doctor smiled and pointed towards a tiny peanut in on the screen. It was so small and full of so much potential. My mother said that when she found out she was pregnant with me and first saw me on the ultrasound she was overwhelmed with happiness. All I can feel is regret. This little thing inside me could make or break me. I'm going to have a baby at 22 years old with a man I don't even know... Do I have a career? Where do we live? Did Christian ever hurt me emotionally? Will he love me till eternity? Does he love this little blimp inside me...?

"What are my options?" I blurted out, starring at the doctor sadly.

"Well, you may want to talk to your husband about this Mrs Grey, but you have three choices; give it up for adoption after its born, you and your husband keep it or of corse there is always... abortion."

"how long would an abortion take?" I started to ask but we were interrupted by Christian bursting through the door. As soon as he stepped into the room his eyes locked on mine, then he looked in disgust at what the doctor was doing under the blanket, then he looked at the monitor.

"is that it?" he whispered, pointing at the peanut on the screen.

"It is, Mr Grey, would you like a copy?" the doctor smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

Without taking his eyes off the monitor he nodded quickly whilst I said "No." at the same time. Both eyes darted to my face and I said "I don't want one. You can get one Christian, but I'm not." I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and the other played with my hair. Yes, I did want to lean into his hand and just lay there, it felt wrong. I don't know him at all; other than from the tabloids. "what's mine is yours, Anastasia. If you don't want one, I won't have one." he murdered seductively and I jerked away from his hands and leant away from him so he wouldn't try and touch me again.

"Can you go, Christian. I'm getting discharged at noon tomorrow. Pick me up then." I whispered and flung an arm over my face and made sure the other arm was far away from my stomach.

"I-I'll just print this off." the doctor stuttered and rushed out the room.

The only sound left was the quiet hum of the computer and our breathing. "why are you being like this, Ana? I love you." Christian choked. He just didn't understand that right now, I didn't know him; let alone love him back.

"I want to remember my past Christian, but the way to do that isnt us starting off with a pregnancy." I whispered

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm considering all options equally now. I need to do this myself."

This made Mr Grey angry and he stood up straight and hit a table "God, Ana it isn't just you in there!" -he gestures with one hand to the monitor and pointed at my stomach with the other -"It's me as well! Why can't you understand that this isn't just about you?!" he yelled and medicine utensils fell on the floor.

Tears started dripping down my cheeks an I whimpered "why are you yelling at me?"

His face softened and sadness clouded his eyes. He rushed to me and I moved away slightly so he just hovered one hand over my belly and hovered one over my head "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ana. It's just... I love both of you."

"which one would you chose? Me or the baby?" I whispered.

Christians face was full of pure shock. He must see it as choosing between two family members, unlike I'd see it. I'd see it as someone who isn't even fully alive yet and someone who can make plenty more of these. He whispered "You. Always you Anastasia."

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, even though I'd only known this man for 5 minutes. "can you go? This hasn't changed anything. I need to think this over. Come back tomorrow." he leant back and nodded, then in one swift movement he left me alone in the cold private doctors room.

The doctor slowly walked back in and kept her eyes on the ground. When she sat in the seat next to me she softly said "have you discussed what you want to do with the foetus?"

"we haven't discussed it, but I know what I want to do."

"And what is that, Mrs Grey?"


	5. I need your opinion!

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! (partial spoiler) **

**I don't know what to do because I was going to originally have Ana abort blimp because it's what Iwould do of I were in that situation; BUT NOW IM NOT SURE! **

**So many of you don't want her to abort blimp! Please can you tell me in the reviews if you want blimp to be aborted or not! This is your story as much as it is mine.**

**Thanks guys **


	6. Chapter 5

**The readers have spoken**!

**Im still on the edge but I'll do what you want. In some ways I'm a bit of an emo; for example, I'm writing a real book and all three main characters die! Two kill thEmselves and one is murdered. I love tragic stories.**

**I read all reviews so if you have any ideas I'll try and incorporate them! **

* * *

Even with the added stress of finding out I am pregnant, Grace still let me go at noon.

I was sitting in a wheelchair wearing a designer dress that Money Bags Christian had sent to the hospital for my departure. Me and Grace were going over precautions I had to do before I decided what to do with the blimp inside me.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. I'm a virgin!" I whined to Grace. Over the past few days she had become my safety net and I felt closer to her than I did to my own husband.

"I understand how strange this must feel, but if you want to remember you'll have to push through it." she didn't understand. She hadn't lost her memory.

Kate had come earlier to discuss options with Blimp. She had shouted at me about being so stupid, then after I started to cry she left so she didn't make it worse for me.

This kid is messing with my emotions already. I cried for 20 minutes earlier just because the tights I wanted to wear had a ladder in them.

After mine and Graces conversation she left the room only to return with Christian who was followed closely by a man with short brown hair.

We greeted each other quietly and Buzz-Cut rolled me out of the room and to the hospital foyer.

Grace kneeled in front of me, kissed my forehead and whispered softly so only I could hear "if he's ever too much, just call me"

Why does everyone think he'll be too much? What has he done wrong in the past? He can't be that bad a person.

I nodded and said goodbye as she walked away from me. After a nod from Christian, Buzz-Cut left also. Christian helped me up very slowly and tried not to touch me too much incase it was too much for me.

When we were both standing and looking eye to eye he placed his lips next to my ear and whispered "you look exquisite, Ana."

When he pulled away and looked hungrily into my blue eyes I was greeted with an unfamiliar throbbing sensation. I squirmed uncomfortably and mumbled "Thank you."

He nodded at whomever was behind me and Buzz-Cut re-appeared, and stood in front of us. Christian placed a hand on my elbow then said confidently " Squint your eyes, it will make it easier."

"Make what easier?" I asked.

He looked down at me and a beautiful grin erupted across his face "You'll see."

Then Buzz-Cut opened the doors and we were blinded by white flashing and men and women shouting questions and statements.

Christian pushed us through and I don't know why, but he wrapped his arm around my waist so we were pulled tightly together whilst walking. "No comment!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

I wasnt really paying attention to what the journalists were saying but one question made me listen "Mrs Grey! Mrs Grey! What were your feelings towards Jack Hyde before the kidnapping?"

I would've liked to ask her what she meant but Christian pulled us further away.

I looked up at him and shouted quietly, just so he could hear me "who is Jack Hyde?"

He looked down at me and gave me the devil stare so I averted my gaze.

We finally broke through the crowd and pushed into a sleek Audi. Me and Christian sat in the back but Buzz-Cut sat in the drivers seat.

"Who is he?" I asked, gesturing with my chin to the man in front of me.

I caught eyes with the man in the mirror and his eyes were full of so much pain because of my words. Did we used to be close too?

"Thats Taylor, head of my security team," Christian starred out of the window.

I scoffed "Why do you need a security team?"

His beautiful grey eyes locked with mine and he snapped "Because they were slacking and you ended up like this. That's why, Anastasia."

I shrunk in my seat and pulled my knees up and hugged my legs "sorry."

I could feel his eyes on me for a long while, but I didn't turn. "I'd do anything to kiss you right now, Ana."

How inappropriate! My subconscious sneered. Yes, it was inappropriate, but to be honest, I'd do anything to kiss him back. This man sure did something to me. Although I'd only met him a few times, I was so attracted to him. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"Give me time." I muttered. "how long had we known each other when we first kissed?"

"we had met up 4 times. You slept at my suite at the Heathman and we kissed the next morning."

I gasped. I had barely known this man but I slept at his hotel room?! "we slept together before kissing?"

He laughed loudly "No, Ana. You got drunk and passed out. I merely looked after you."

Me? Drunk? "where did we kiss?"

"in an elevator."

"was it good?"

He shifted in his seat so his hips were slightly pointing away from me "brilliant. You're a good kisser."

I felt my cheeks burn and I looked down at my hands "maybe we should go back to Portland. I can get drunk again and you can take care of me."

"maybe." he mused "I'm off work for two weeks to look after you, I'd rather you weren't drunk though." his hand moved from his thigh to my stomach "It's not just you you have to think about now."

Oh yes. Thanks blimp...

He retracted his hand and starred out the window happily as we pulled into a garage.

"home sweet home."


	7. Chapter 6

**This video really hilights Ana and Christian and their relationship. Near with me guys with the whole abortion thing. I'm still unsure of the newest decision I made. **

**Im sorry; I was informed by a reader that I hAve been spelling 'blip' wrong this whole time and I apologise. **

**Happy reading! Please review!**

* * *

Christian nodded to Taylor whilst we waited for the lift to come, and he disappeared. "This building is called the Escala. I forget that you don't remember living in Seattle."

"I don't remember living in this building. It's so beautiful. Did we live here together?" I smiled nicely at him.

"Yes. You love it. Especially the view. I'll give you a tour when we get there." he smiled back at me.

The lift pinged open and we both stepped in without Taylor. Christian punched in a code and the lift started to rise. "you'll need to remember that code, Ana."

"why does it need a code? Isn't it just like any other apartment?"

Christian laughed loudly and placed an arm over his face "I like this naïve you, Ana. No, it's not like another apartment; unless any other apartment cost 6 million dollars."

My mouth gaped open. 6 million?! I knew he was rich, but not this rich. "Whats wrong with a good old 2 bedroom apartment?"

"Nothing. I was quite fond of your little apartment." he laughed then hushed under his breath, probably so I didn't hear "lots of good memories there... No, Ana. Small apartments are okay, but I prefer to impress people. Especially you." his head hung down but as I looked up at him I caught him starring at my body. At first I thought he was looking at my belly but then I realised he was starring at my breasts! He got the message when I pulled up the top of my dress.

The penthouse was so beautiful. On the walls in a giant room with a grand piano, there were very very large photographs of me. I looked strangely beautiful in them.

Christian stood next to me to admire the pictures "They're by your friend Jose." I gasped "I kept the smaller originals in my study. When you were in the coma I got them blown up and hung them here so I could look at you all day."

That's so sweet of him; if not creepy.

"I'll take them down if you like. My office is big enough to place them in."

I nudged him with my whole body and grinned "It's alright. Maybe we can get some of you up there as well."

He muse this idea "hmm... Possibly..."

"do you play?" I nodded towards the piano.

"oh, yes. Any requests?" he walked towards the piano with me slowly following.

"Um... Clair De Lune?" I asked and leant against the piano. He sat on the long stool and patted the empty space next to him. Before sitting I thought it was big enough for both of us to sit on with a gap in-between, but our sides were pushed together. His kind fingers trailed up and down the piano and the sweet familiar melody flowed from the keys. I sat and watched his all knowing hands; mesmerised. The music slowed to a stop and his face turned, beaming down at me.

"That was beautiful." was all I could say.

He placed his hands on his thighs and held the material tightly. His knuckles turned white. Maybe it was because he wanted to touch me.

He whispered "I don't know how you're feeling, but when you feel you know me enough, tell me when you're ready for us to kiss, Ana." oh my "I'm dying here."

I looked at my feet "Soon, Christian. Can I have a tour?"

He smiled and reached for my hand. I quickly placed it in his palm and he guided me around the penthouse.

After a very long tour, we arrived at what was to be my bedroom "I'll move your stuff from our room up here, for you."

I smiled softly and stayed quiet. I love the wholesome way he said 'our.'

"Unless..." he carried on "would you like to stay with me?"

I totally expected him to ask this question at some point, so I wasn't surprised. Sleeping in the same bed as Christian Grey... I changed the subject "Where did you sleep our first night together?"

"At the Heathman? I slept in the same bed as you, Ana. The way you looked -" his shifted from the waist down like he did in the car"- well, I just couldn't resist."

I giggled softly and he mumbled something inaudible.

"Shall we carry on?" I asked

"there's only one room left for you to see, but it can wait."

I shrugged, not bothering to argue "Where's Taylor?"

"Him and his fiancée - and my housekeeper - Gail are having the weekend off. You don't need the added stress of meeting two new people. You were close with both of them. They got engaged whilst you were in the coma. Would you like dinner?" I nodded enthusiastically "I can make stir-fry."

The baby would like that "I'd love some. I would've thought you, CEO of Grey Enterprises, wouldnt know how to cook."

He looked sadly at the floor then choked out a whisper "You taught me. Come." he marched down the hallway and I scuttled along.

He placed me on a barstool and pulled out vegetables, chicken, noodles, oil and pans. While he quickly and expertly diced some vegetables he said "Gail usually makes our food, but over the past few weeks she's been redundant. Ive cooked and perfected your stir-fry recipe every night. It reminds me of you."

I smiled "I cooked it for you." I said simply.

He spun around and his eyes and mouth opened. Striding towards me he grasped my face in between his hand and said "You remember?!"

Oh god. He was so happy, I felt heart broken when correcting him " No... I assumed. Tell me about it."

Christians eyes were full of sadness but he relaxed as he began telling the story "You were at a bar with your work friends and I picked you up. Your boss wanted you so much" he growls and his knuckles turn white with the stress of being so stretched around his fist "we went back to yours but you didn't have any food, so we went to a store for one of the first times in my life. We got back and...and..." he was trying to find a delicate way of saying that we had sex

"I get it." I giggled and bit the tips of my fingers.

"Well after... That, we went and you showed me how to cook. You wanted sex again but I said no so you tried to seduce me... And succeeded. "

"how did I seduce you?" I whispered. It was so embarrassing to ask but I did anyway.

"Oh you know, bushes up against me with every possible part of your body. Would you like a drink?"

"Orange Juice please." I rubbed my belly "The baby wants it."

His beautiful face erupted into complete happiness as soon as I mentioned the growing foetus inside me "What do you want to do with him?"

"Him?" I arched an eyebrow

"I hope so..." he whispered

Our eyes locked and all I wanted to do was run up to him, wrap my arms around his waist and bring our lips together. "I'm still thinking. It's about 70/30."

"Which ones the 70?" I saw his fingers cross slightly

"abortion." his fingers let go and he hung his head. Placing the orange glass in front of me.

He mumbled so quietly "I-I'll... Uh... Keep an eye on the food." then in long strides he disappeared away from me and bounded up the stairs.

He isn't taking this well. I noticed that the stir-fry was already cooked, and by the fact that the noddles sticky, it had been cooked for a long while now. He must've kept it in the wok for a while just so we could talk.

Whether you like it or not, Ana, he needs you!

I stayed on my seat for a few minutes to five him time then walked up the stairs to where I thought his bedroom was. After opening the door I saw him sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. The corner of his palms were wet. I was wearing heels so I bet he heard me but he stayed still. He was still wearing his suit pants and was holding his legs together. I put my hands on the inside of his knees and opened his thighs. Going on my knees I kneeled in between his legs and pulled his hands from his face. "How's about we start again and call it 50/50?"

He smiled softly and said "20/80?"

"40/60." I frowned.

"deal." he grinned. He put his hands on my face and I placed mine on the back of his neck. We pulled our faces close. we were so close our noses touched.

"Just say yes when you want me to kiss you..."

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's late, I've had a crazy couple of weeks. Every weekend (when I actually have the time to write), I've been busy at all hours, litirally. And any time I've had spare has been spent sleeping... You should see the bags under my eyes!**

**Remeber to review **

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Christians POV

Oh my god. She said yes. Ana said yes! I couldn't wait a moment longer, I put my fingers in her hair and pulled her face to mine. Our tongues intertwined and I pulled her closer to me. Even with her memory gone she hadn't forgotten how to kiss like a goddess.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips.

Ana paused for a small moment then carried on. She didn't tell me she loved me back, but I didn't expect her to. My hands travelled from her neck, down he back and to her waist. I fell back on the bed, with my legs still dangling off. Hoisting Ana up she lay on top of me as her legs lay in between mine. She giggled and we kissed further. Then I moved my hips and felt that familiar stretch in my groin. Crap.

Don't be annoyed about that Grey! She's your wife for gods sakes and this is your fist contact in weeks!

Shock fills her eyes and she pushes back, her eyes travelling down my chest and to my crotch. She gasps then looks back at me. I expected her to go away but instead she mumbled awkwardly "Is he feeling left out?"

I smile back "Say yes, and I'll touch you, baby."

"how many times do we have sex?"

"usually 3-4 times a day."

"Am I good?"

I laughed loudly "Very!"

"then it's a yes..." she whispered seductively and leant down to kiss me. "I don't know what to do" her voice was barely audible.

"I'll guide you." I flipped her over so I was on top. I held the hem of her dress and said "If you don't want this, just tell me to stop."

She nodded and looked away as I pulled up her blue dress. There she was. My little Ana. Like my body, hers now had scars all over it, except hers were red. She closed her eyes shut and I kissed her slightly bulging stomach. "That dress looks lovely on you, but even better on my floor." that made her smile luckily.

Even though I sent her designer lingerie that cost me hundreds, she was wearing a plain black bra that covered her breasts and showed no cleavage, and some purple jersey panties. Still.

"Open your eyes Ana. Look at me. Keep looking at me." she did and our eyes locked. Hers were full of so many emotions; fear, happiness, shock and excitement.

I hooked my fingers into her pants and pulled them down. Opening her thighs I stared at her. The nurse must've suggested she shaved for the ultrasound.

Ana looked down and said "It doesn't look like mine."

I kissed it softly and she stirred beneath me "It looks like yours on our honeymoon."

I kissed it again, but for longer this time. Ana threw her head back and moaned whilst raising her chest, just for it to slam back into the bed. I wanted to tell her to be quiet, but this was for her, not just me. This is her losing her virginity again, and I can't be controlling.

I slowly slipped a finger in and swirled it around as her eyes widened in shock and a moan escaped her lips.

Whilst keeping a finger inside of her, l trailed kisses from her hips, up her belly and onto her breasts. Like with her underwear, I hooked my first finger into the cup and pulled them down so they sprang free. She turned her head away again and squeezed her eyes shut, in agony or embarrassment.

I sucked, nipped and kissed them before kissing her lips again. We kissed for what felt like hours whilst one finger was inside her and the other hand caressed her breasts.

She whispered against my lips "You're over dressed."

With that I sat up whilst straddling her, pulled my shirt over my head and saw her stare at my scars in awe. I stood up and eased my underwear and trousers off. She looked worryingly at my ever growing erection and she gasped.

I pulled her thighs open and kneeled in between her legs, hovering over her. I leant in and was about to ease into her but Ana shouted "No no no no no! Stop!"

I stood up and backed away so she could get up. Pulling up her cups and slipping her pants on she mumbled to herself "You don't know him. You don't know him. Get a grip!"

She threw my Calvin Klein at me and I slipped them on. We stood there looking each other in the eye in our underwear.

"Soon." Ana whispered so quietly I could only slightly hear her. "We will soon, Christian, but I'm just not ready."

I nodded. It was understandable. Even though I had known her for a year, she didn't know me at all. This was a big thing for her and she must want to know me better. NOT THE REAL YOU, GREY. SHE MAY NOT ACCEPT YOU THIS TIME. The little voice in my head sneered.

"How about..." she took a step towards me "We just sleep here. No sex, just... Us."

I nodded again and walked to the bed holding her hand. We slipped under the covers and both lay facing upwards with our hands at our sides. All I wanted to do was roll on top of her and kiss her until the apocalypse came.

"Good night, Christian."

"Goodnight, Ana."

Ana's POV

I woke in a tangled mess that was Christian Grey. His legs were wrapped around mine and my arms were round his waist whilst his hung round my shoulders. We were facing towards each other so I planted a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose.

Then it happened. That feeling I get before I throw up, where my stomach throbs and a strange tasting spit is made in my mouth.

Not bothering about waking Christian up I rushed to the en-suite bathroom and threw up into the porcelain toilet.

I hit my belly lightly and screeched through tears "Get out of me!"

I was startled as a hand wrapped around my face and dabbed my mouth with a tissue. He kissed the top of my head and sunk to the floor, putting his legs over mine and hugged me from behind.

"I don't believe in it, but if abortion is what you want, I am happy to consent to it."

"I don't know. I have 11 weeks left to chose. We'll talk about it." I said outloud but all I was saying in my head was YES YES YES! ABORT!

This was Christians baby as much as it was mine, so I can't be the only deciding factor.

Christian recited the lyrics to what was my favourite song softly "You've got the best of both worlds. You're the kind of girl who can take down a man, and bring him back up again. You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy and based on your body language, and shoddy cursive I've been reading. Your style is quite selective, though your mind is rather reckless, well I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is."

I turned around so we were facing each other and I rested my head on his chest as the tears just kept falling. "Our relationship is a beautiful mess..." he mumbled.

"I wouldn't know..." I whispered as his chest got wetter and wetter.

"I haven't listened to any other song for the last few weeks. I love you so much." he choked out softly and I felt the top of my head become slightly damp.

I wouldn't have thought big CEO Mr Christian Grey would be the emotional type, but I guess either me, or the accident changed him.

"Christian?" he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow "What happened at the 'accident'?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for lateness.**

* * *

"Come." Cristian pulled me up and I jogged after him as he walked back into the bedroom. He pulled a tissue from the draw in the bedside table and dabbed the sick off my lips. He snaked a hand around my neck and into my hair. Christian pulled back my hair so I was tilted upwards and with the other hand, pulled my chin, which freed my lips from my teeth's strong hold and my mouth opened. After pouring some water into into it he held a bin beneath me and I emptied the water into it.

"Come." he repeated and gasped my hand. Before taking me to the hallway I squealed and stood still. Christian turned and raised a judgemental eyebrow.

My eyes darted to my body and I hissed "I cant go out there! You have staff and I'm in my knickers and bra!"

He chuckled quietly and nodded to the window behind me. Outside it was pitch black "It's 3.30 in the morning, Ana. No one will be awake for a while."

Nervously, I squeezed his hand and stepped out into the hallway.

In the kitchen, I sat on a bar stool and giggled as Christian stared at the pots and pans laid out in front of him. He spun around and whined "Teach me?"

I pursed my lips and jumped off the stool, walking slowly towards him. I can't believe that I'm here in my underwear, in a kitchen, with Christian Grey who is - I might add - just wearing some boxer-briefs.

"You have a house keeper right?" his face twisted slightly in anguish. Was I close to everyone before the accident. He nods and I continue "See if she left some batter in the fridge for pancakes." I patted my belly and smiled. This kid was warming my heart, even though I was violently throwing up 10 minutes ago. "Blip wants it."

Christian grinned, his eyes not leaving mine than turned towards the fridge. As he pulled out a bowl of think cream coloured liquid I added a knob of butter to a pan.

"So... You were going to tell me. Who stole my memory Christian?"

The sizzling from the pan soothed the crippling silence that passed. He breathed in deeply. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to tell you this in one go so I don't get even more bottled up with repressed anger ok?" I nodded as he whispered "I don't want to hurt you."

We were only a meter apart. Again, he inhaled and then growled "Jack Hyde. He was your boss. He wanted you so, so bad. He tried to hurt you Ana. You collapsed on the floor outside SIP crying in my arms." his voice broke. Oh god... " I fired his sorry ass. He went to prison, after trying to kidnap you, but he got out. He took my sister Ana. You went and saved her but it meant that you're not you anymore." he turned around and grasped an empty whiskey bottle off the kitchen counter and screamed as he threw it across the room "YOU'RE NOT YOU! FUCK!" then he ran to what looked like an alcohol cupboard and with amazing strength, ripped it from the wall.

A middle aged blonde and Taylor ran in and gasped as they saw the mess on the floor and a very violent Christian. Me and Taylor locked eyes and I shook my head. Like he was reading my mind, he nodded and walked away, whilst pulling the blonde.

Christian rested his back against one of the walls and slid down until he was a crumpled mess on the floor, in hailing ragged breaths and tears prickling on the corners of his eyes.

I walked up to him slowly and opened his legs. There, I sat in between them and wrapped my arms around his waist whilst whispering soothing words and cooing.

This man needed me in ways I could never imagine. He loved me so much and I didn't even know him.

He whispered it so quietly I could barely hear. Christian rubbed circles on my stomach and whispered "It's okay... She'll remember us."

My heart broke in two just then. I pulled up his face so we were eye to eye and slowly moved in. As our lips collided, he moaned and took my bottom lip in between his teeth. This wasn't like last time, this time we were slow.

His soft hands glided from my hips up to my breasts and then hovered over them. Against his lips, I nodded.

Christian smoothly unclipped my clasp and pulled my bra off me, setting my tender breasts free. So quick I didn't have enough time to react, he took one of them into his mouth and groaned. His tongue swirled around my nipple and he softly bit down. I cried out so loudly the whole penthouse may have shook. Christian looked up at me, with my breast still in his mouth, and winked; a wicked look passing over his eyes.

I grasped his chin and pulled him back up to me. In unison, he pulled my panties off while I pulled off his underwear.

There we were. Sitting as naked as Adam on his kitchen floor, staring into each others eyes.

He lowered his head and looked at me through his eyelashes whilst raising his eyebrows, asking me if he could continue.

I nodded and as he slipped a finger inside me, I held his impressive length. He hissed and crashed his lips back onto mine.

As he thrusted his fingers in and out of me whilst I pumped him I whispered "Christian?"

"Mmmmm?" He groaned.

Then even quieter, I said "Have sex with me."

That was all he needed.

In one swift move, he grabbed me by my waist and hauled me onto his lap as he pushed himself into me.

I screamed out in ecstasy as he rolled us over so he was on top.

With every thrust I felt closer and closer to him. I moved my hips to match his and swivelled them which made him cry out and put his head on my shoulder. He kept pumping into me and then after a short time he moaned "God, I'm close. Let go for me Ana. Let -"

And then a ripple was sent through his body as I felt an explosion inside me. He stilled and then slowly pulled out of me.

Looking into my eyes as we panted, he whispered "I've missed making love to you, baby."

All of a sudden, words that I had no idea where they came from spilled out of me "I thought you don't make love, Mr Grey. You fuck."

Our eyes popped open.

***I don't make love, Anastasia. I fuck. Hard.***

Oh My God.


	10. Chapter 9

**Forgive mistakes; I have one of the worst hangovers ever known to man or woman. **

* * *

"What did you just say?!" Christian screamed as he gripped my shouldersand shook me. "Tell me Ana! Now!**"**

"I don't know!" I screamed back as tears fell down my cheeks. "Christian... You're hurting me..." I whispered in a pained voice and pulled back as he took his fingers off my shoulders. I was sure I'd have a bruise tomorrow.

"Sorry. Ana, baby. What did you say?" He put his head on my neck and trailed soft kisses down it.

"You... Uh... We were at your apartment. You had just asked me to do something for you... I don't know what. I needed to tell you I was a virgin. You... You said you don't make love but you fuck. I DON'T KNOW! I don't remember all of it..." I sobbed and curled up into his chest.

"That's enough for today. Lets take you to bed. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For remembering me."

My body was crushed. Christian was laying on top of me, his head nuzzling my breasts and inhaling my scent. I could feel his slow heart beat pumping against my stomach. He was sleeping.

It took me a while to notice but whilst sleeping he was dry humping my thigh. His hard erection rubbing me and his hair softly caressing my leg.

"Christian..." I whispered and nudged him.

He groaned and before I knew it I was completely underneath him and he was grinding against me. "Christian!" I hissed.

"Urgh..." He groaned with his eyes still closed and his dick still slowly rubbing my own hair.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to one side, sighing.

I was jerked awake from my reverie when Christian - still sleeping, I believe - lifted up one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder. Then quickly, he slid into me.

I yelped in surprise and pulled backwards so my back was aligned with the headboard.

"Christian Grey!" I yelped and swiftly smacked him across the face.

He woke up instantly "Geez Ana! What did you do that for!"

"Just, y'know, you FUCKING me in my sleep?!" I crawled away so we were on opposite sides of the bed.

A crooked grin spread across his face and he winked "Who says I was asleep?"

I gasped "What the hell?"

"You heard me, baby."

I giggled and crawled back to him so he was laying under me and I straddled his hips "Naughty, naughty." Then leant down and pushed his lips onto mine. "You're punishment?" Christians eyebrows pushed together in confusion and irritation "No sex!"

I laughed and pushed on his chest, jumping off the bed.

Suddenly two muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the bed. "Oh it's not over, baby." He murmured in my ear.

I wriggled and kicked my legs in the air while we laughed together.

It's strange to think I only met him a few days ago and we're already this close. I guess remembering him helped a lot.

I jumped safely out of his arms and ran to the closet giggling as he chased me. When Christian finally caught me , he pushed us to the floor so he was on top and his lips touched the base of my neck.

Just then, blip decided to remind me he was there.

Oh, joy.

"Christian." I hissed, not wanting to spell it out but still wanting him to get off me.

"Mmm..." He hummed and slipped his hand in between my thighs as he cupped my sex.

But then the thunder erupted in my stomach and started to make a course up my throat.

"Christian!" I yelled, pushing him off me and covering my mouth as I ran to the en suite.

After emptying my stomach into the toilet, i turned around to see Christian leaning against the doorframe with worry and sympathy laced across his face."Well, this is a turn on." I said sarcastically.

He shook his head roughly "My child is growing inside you and making you do this. This is the biggest turn on I've ever seen." He grinned cockily "Can I get you anything?"

I looked down at my naked body "Something to wear would be nice."

He nodded and frowned and stalked into the other room. When he came back one of his T-shirts I presume and some sleep shorts were in his hands. Christian wore some PJ bottoms that hung off his hips in such a way I couldn't help a moan escape my lips.

He smiled and put the T-shirt over my head as I stepped into the shorts "We're going on my yacht today. We'll get dressed after breakfast. You love my boat. Hopefully you'll remember some more. I'm so glad you remembered!" He smiled softly and picked my up by my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "And I don't fuck anymore, Ana." He winked and I giggled.

Christian fell backwards so he lay on the cold tiled floor with me straddling his hips. I rocked against them and felt his arousal on me. After leaning down and kissing his lips softly I whispered "I think you put these clothes on a little to early."

When me and Christian FINALLY ended up in the kitchen, the blonde from earlier was standing by the stove. She turned and tears pricked her eyes and she choked out "Ana!" and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

I looked to Christian for support of who this woman is but he just smiled. Then, after a few moments, a frown built across his face and her cleared his throat "Gail." He said sternly.

Straight away, Gail let go of me as mumbled "My apologies, Sir, Ma'am" and skurried back to the kitchen.

"Please call me Ana!" I called "What are we, royalty?" I asked Christian.

"I treat Gail and Taylor exactly the same as all of my workers at GEH. So, I shall be called Sir unless I ask to be called Christian."

I kissed his cheek and said "makes sense I guess." And skipped to the breakfast bar.

"So, Ana... Do you remember anything yet?" Gail asked sweetly.

I looked at Christian and bit my lip, stifling a giggle. He leant against a wall with his arms crossed and a cocky smile spreading across his face. "Um-"

I was cut off by Christian saying "Yes, she remembers a bit from her first visit to the Escala. I'm sure you understand her hostility towards admiring what, Gail." He winked at me.

"Oh! Yes, Sir." Gail mumbled and looked anywhere but us. She placed granola and black-weak tea in front of me then excused herself.

Christian slipped into the stool next to me, brushed some hair from my shoulder and began sucking on my neck. Against my skin he said "I'll be in my office. Tell me when you want to go." And with one quick kiss he stalked into a different room.


	11. Bye guys

**Sorry guys, I'm not going to carry on with this story anymore. I'm trying to balance school work, home life and a social life whilst making time for myself and failing awefully. I just need some TLC right now, and the constant PM's being rude and hateful and badgering for me to update are frankly pissing me off. **

**Maybe you'll get a new chapter every so often, can't promise anything though. **

**Sorry if this caused any inconvenience. **

**I might start a new FF when I learn how to balance my Ying and Yang, but im totally uninspired. **

**If you have any good ideas, just tell me and i might start a new FF. **

**lovely spending time with you. **

**Alice xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
